Our lost Pup
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Remus and Sirius were in love but when Remus mention children Sirius said I don't want any. Remus was hurt he broke up with Sirius. Remus and married Severus they had a child. After Sirius kidnapped the child and ruined Remus's life along with Severus's. Now after 14 years will Remus and Sverus be reunited with there child or find out she really is dead? Spanking of a teen
1. Kidnapped

Remus and Sirius were in love but when Remus mention children Sirius said I don't want any. Remus was hurt he broke up with Sirius and married Severus. They had a child on January 25,1995 .

When Sirius tried to get back together with Remus it was to late Remus was married and they had a Daughter. They named her Ella which means Beautiful fairy. Sirius was jealous and angry that child should have been his. So at night he took the child and the next day the wizard's and witches were looking for the babe and Kidnaper.

None found the child. They knew of Scarlett the Evil Witch who married Scar having a A little girl of there own. Harry was born in July on the 31same year as Ella to Lilly and James Potter , Remus along with Severus were named godfathers, Lilly and James were named godparents to Remus and Severus little girl but they didn't know we're Scar lived.

Then Draco was born also same year as Ella, to Lucius and Nacrissa Malfoy Again Remus along with Severus were named godfathers and Lucius along with Naricssa were named the godparents of Remus and Sverus child.

After 4 years Sirius confessed it was him who took the baby out of jealousy he gave the babe to Scarlett, the Wizards arrested Sirius. Remus was hurt that his Ex-Lover would go so far. Now with news of Scarlett dead along with her child. Scar confess the child was Remus and Severus child and that his child was still alive and well. Now with everybody fearing the worse of the brat of Scarlett and Scar, Draco and Harry were told to stay away from here.

They didn't even know the child's name but they didn't care they all had to keep watch for the demon child of Scarlett Marie Lion and Scar Taka Lion.


	2. The Lion's Child

12 years later Harry and Draco were going there first day of Hogwarts, there parents told them to keep a close eye out for Scar's child. Hi". Said a little girl looking about 11 on the boat.

She had Glasses and black hair with Green eyes. Hello" Harry greeted her. My name is Draco this is my cousin Harry, who are you?" Draco said. My name is Star." Star said. How old are you" Harry said as Draco glared at him. Twelve." Star said. Wow you don't look Twelve." Draco said. Star frowned and looked away then they went in the castle, it was big they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. The sorting went on. Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called. The hat yelled Gryffindor and Harry went to the Gryffindor Table. Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called.

The Hat barley touched his head and yelled Slytherin! After the other assorted first years had been sorter, Professor McGonagall looked at the paper fearfully as she finally called, "Star Lion." She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Star had pale skin just like her mother, with curly black hair, green eyes and her father's nose.

The Sorting Hat danced around on her head, whispering things only Star could hear. "Hmmm very interesting you have courage, bravery and talent. You will do well in …. SLYTHERIN! The Hat yelled. Remus gasped and looked at his Husband, oh Severus was stuck with Scar's Spawn. Everybody ate in silence, after everybody went to there dorms. Then after the first year comes summer.

Thanks to Star's father she didn't make any friends everybody feared her and wouldn't come near her. Then the years at Hogwarts went by it was now fourth year.


	3. Our cub

The year started the same the announcement After the other assorted first years had been sorter, everybody was eating. then Scar showed up all coved in blood. Daddy?"Star said going to him. Professor McGonagall stopped her and grabbed her Star tried to get her to let go as her father fell to the floor. Daddy!"Star yelled. The headmaster got poppy to get Scar to the infirmary while he left Professor McGonagall to clam down the child. She was crying and calling Daddy. Daddy, Professor what is going to happen to my Daddy?" The little child said looking up at her with tears in her eyes. Everyone go to your dorms but Mr Malfoy and Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone did as they were told. That means you Severus"Professor McGonagall said as she caught Severus trying to leave with Remus, Lucius and James. Here take the child Severus, I have to deal with my lions as you deal with your snakes." Professor McGonagall said as she walked away.

Dad do I have to stay' Harry said to James. Yes son."James said sighing. Daddy." The little girl said sniffling. My dear child." The headmaster comes in. Where's Daddy."Star said. Your father has passed away, do you have any uncles or aunts to take care of you?" Professor Dumbledore asked. No, daddy said they died and now he left me, why did daddy leave?" Star asked the Headmaster. This child was Scar's spawn but she was so innocent she didn't even know her father was the most evilest (Beside's he should not be named) Wizard in the world. Will think of something my child, now dry those tears." Professor Dumbledore said.

Severus picked up the child and carried her to his dorm with Lucius, James, Harry, Draco and Remus following him. He made a bed for her. Sorry." Star said looking at him. For what?"Severus said. For crying Daddy didn't like it when I cried he use to." Star was cut off by crying. Remus saw bruises on her he growled and pointed to them. He did this didn't he?" Severus asked. She shook her head yes. Salutem" Severus said raising his wand.

It shocked everyone in the but Star cause she was asleep. Father: Severus Tobias Snape. Mother: Remus Snape. Child's name: Ella Elizabeth Snape. At last there little Ella, oh Merlin she was alive. Our baby, our cub."Severus said. Was abused by that monster."Remus growled. Shhh,you'll wake her."Severus Whispered. James and Harry went to bed. Severus and Remus kissed Ella on the forehead.


	4. Trouble for Our little pup

Ella woke up professor Snape and Remus Snape were looking at her. Ella rubbed her eyes, claimed out of bed and made the bed.

Professor is the Headmaster telling the truth about Daddy?"Ella said. Snape was mad Ella was his and she was calling this monster Daddy.

Star, I have something to show you" Remus said realizing his husbands face. He showed her that she was there child and her name was Ella.

Didn't you want me daddy and Papa?" Ella said sniffling.

Yes we wanted you sweetheart, my ex-lover stole you and we couldn't find you." Remus said holding his little girl tight.

But we never give up." Severus said.

We missed you everyday cub." Remus said. Ella smiled, kissed her fathers cheeks and hugged them.

I love you Daddy and Papa wolf." Ella said.

Severus cried and held her tighter, Remus snuggled into Severus. Daddy my arm hurts." Ella said pointing to the bruise near her elbow.

Let me see it." Severus said. He healed it and she hugged him.

After 4th year summer came Ella now lived with her father's Dumbledore allowed them to have there child live with them and 1st thing on the 5th year he'll announce Ella is there Daughter. Severus loved his Daughter and so did Remus. But Ella never been spoiled before so she decide to take it as a spoil child does.

She threw a fit when Remus told her no on some doll she wanted when they got home Remus told Severus what happen at the store.

Ella knew the rules of the house, No running, No whining at the store, no Acting like a spoiled brat and no Going outside with out promise first.

Tell her to come to my study." Severus sighed But Sev she's been abused I don't want her to hate us." Remus said with fear and worry

She won't hate us she'll come out a greater witch and plus we are not Scar she knows we won't hurt her." Severus said with a stern voice.

Remus knew he been defected so he sighed and nodded his head. Severus went to his Study and Remus went in the living room where Ella was on the couch looking at her shoes. She looked so sad she didn't mean to act that way, but she knew when she saw her daddy come in she was in trouble.

Ella your papa wants you in his Study young lady." Remus said sternly

This couldn't be good If Ella was ever to break a rule, she'd receive a punishment that could be as simple as a grounding or she could receive a spanking.

Ella knocked on Severus study door.

Enter." Severus called from inside Severus was standing up, inside the study was a large bookcase, a large fire place and two chair sitting side by side.

I heard what happen today, you know better Ella." Severus said with his arms crossed

- I... I'm sorry. Papa I didn't mean to." Ella said as her lower lip trembled.

- I am very disappointed in you Ella you don't know how much I am, you broke the rule and now I must punish you." Severus said sternly

- Yes papa." Ella said with tears in her eyes Severus sighed heavily, he know that Ella was a good girl but she needed to be taught not to act like a spoiled brat.

He sat down in his chair and beckoned the girl to come to him, Ella obeyed. When the girl stood in front him, Severus swiftly placed the girl over his lap.

- I'll give you thirteen smacks; it should be efficient enough to never have you disobey Me or your father again on purpose. Severus said very stern but his heart twisted in guilt that he had to hurt his little girl.

Ella prepared herself as best she could, but it still stung when the first smack came. At the fourth the girl started squirming, at the sixth she started sobbing and when she had received the last one she lay unmoving, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Severus stroked her back and started drawing soothing circles 'til the girl had stopped shivering. Then he took the girl in his arms and hugged her hard.

Don't you ever make me do that again young lady I love you never forget that and I want you to behave from now on, he mumbled.

- I'm sorry papa, Ella whispered. – I'll never do it again.

Severus smiled. And a bit later he released the girl who went to search for Remus and apologize for making the man distressed. Severus smiled as he saw the girl go, his and Remus girl , there beloved little daughter.


End file.
